Dance in the moonlight
by Di.M.H
Summary: Once a year the Fazbear gang holds a dance for other animatronics of other restaurants. Toy Chica has a crush on Bonnie and is a afraid to ask him to the dance but he ends up asking her instead. she said yes but doesn't realized that Bonnie has a plan for that night too. Read to find out.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys I'm back. Did ya miss me? Probably not though right? I've just finished a short story for you guys but don't worry part two of the hero series is coming soon I promise. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one and keep those request coming and don't forget to check out my YouTube channel "Di.M.H. 14". So, I got a story to write see ya all later. Please R &R thanks guys. See ya all peace out."**

 _Dance in the moonlight_

#

 _Toy Chica looked up at him. He stood there over her. She reached up and grabbed his bow tie and pulled him forward to where his face was near hers. She leaned forward and placed her beak on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned with pleasure as he moved his hand up and down her body._

 _"Oh Bonnie," she whispered, "Take me please."_

 _"Toy Chica," he whispered, "wake up."_

 _"WAKE UP!"_

#

Toy Chica shot up from her bed. Mangle stared at her. Toy Chica rubbed her eyes and groaned. It was only a dream. Another dream about Bonnie; one would never come true no matter how much she wanted it. Mangle stared at her.

"You were dreaming again," she said.

"No kidding Mangle," Toy Chica replied.

"What's up?"

"It's time for breakfast. Come on Chica has made it already."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Mangle left the room. Toy Chica got up and looked into the mirror in the room. She had been sharing a room with the girls since she had arrived with the other toys at the pizzeria three years ago. During those three years she had been crushing on Bonnie. When she first saw him she felt an attraction to him.

She made her way down the hall to the stage room. Her cheeks turned red when she saw Bonnie and Foxy walking down the hall. He looked so handsome as always. She quickly ducked into a room and peered out watching them. The two boys were talking about something but her focus was on the big purple bunny that stole her heart.

"What are we looking at," a voice asked.

Toy Chica jumped and screamed. She turned around to see Toy Bonnie standing there. He waved to her. She glared at him.

"Damn it TB," she said, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he replied, "you were spacing out again or were you watching Bonnie again?"

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Ya know the dance is coming up, you could ask him to go with you."

Once a year Freddy Fazbear's held a dance for other restaurants and everyone could bring a date if they wanted. Mangle always went with her boyfriend Foxy, Chica always went with Freddy but Toy Chica went with either Toy Bonnie or Toy Freddy since she was too scared to ask Bonnie to go with her. Of course Bonnie always went alone. She never knew why but he seemed to enjoy himself. He never danced with anyone or anything. He spent the night to the side like a wall flower. She figured that dances weren't his thing.

"You know I can't," she replied, "he deserves better."

"Cut that out," said Toy Bonnie, "you'll never get anywhere with that attitude. Bonnie isn't as great as you make him out to be."

"That's funny since you idolize him," she teased.

"Hey even idols are like the rest of us."

Toy Chica looked over at the others going in line for breakfast. Bonnie was getting a slice of pizza and talking with Foxy. Mangle stood there beside them smiling. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes and pushed her into the stage room.

"Hey," she cried out, "TB stop it!"

"Grab some food before it's all gone," he said.

Toy Chica groaned and went to grab some food. She heard a voice call out to her. She turned to see Bonnie gesturing for her to come over. She blushed. She noticed that he had two plates of pizza in front of him. She walked over to him. He stood and up pulled out a chair for her. She looked at him before sitting down.

"I grabbed two slices," he said sitting back down.

He pushed a plate to her. She blushed and thanked him. She took the plate and looked at him confused. Bonnie did a lot of nice things for anyone but why did he grab two slices of pizza? Everyone was supposed to start off with one slice then back for more.

"I know that you hardy make it in time so I grabbed you a slice," he explained.

"Thanks," she replied blushing.

"Say I've been waiting to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know you usually go with Toy Freddy or TB but I wanted to know if you would to go to the dance with me."

She nearly fell out of her chair when he asked her. Was this a dream? Was she dreaming? She had to be since there was no way that Bonnie would ever ask her to the dance. She had to wake up from his cruel dream. She slapped herself but realized that it was real. He really was asking her to the dance. She had been waiting for this in forever.

"Yes," she said, "I would love to go with you."

"Great," he said, "I'm glad to hear it."

She saw that he was smiling almost like his dream was coming true. She told herself that she was only imagining it. She still couldn't believe that Bonnie asked her to the dance.

#

"So, who's turn is it to ask Toy Chica to the dance," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yours," said Toy Freddy.

"Okay, I'll go ask her."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy had been kind enough to ask Toy Chica to the dance as friends. They felt bad for her since Bonnie never asked her to the dance. Toy Bonnie walked until he found Toy Chica sitting on the stage in a daze. He thought it was weird since she was only in a daze when she was staring at Bonnie. He shook his head and walked over. He waved to her and she waved back. He sat down beside her.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hey TB what's up," she asked.

"It's my turn to take you the dance this year," he said.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said, "I'm grateful for you and Toy Freddy for doing that but you don't need to do it this year."

"Huh?"

"Someone else asked me, I'll see you later."

"Oh okay congrats I guess."

He watched her walk away to where the girls were. He scratched in confusion. Toy Freddy walked into the room. He walked over and tapped his shoulder. Toy Bonnie turned to him. Toy Freddy noticed the look on his face.

"What's up," he asked.

"Someone else asked her," Toy Bonnie replied.

"Who?!"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"Or maybe she didn't to bother us with taking her."

"You sure?"

"It's Toy Chica remember."

"Okay I see your point; I guess we'll have to see who it is then."

"Or if I'm right."

"Whatever dude."

#

Bonnie took one good look in the mirror before heading out the room. He had brought a new tie for the dance or for what he had planned for later. Once he was sure that everything was in place; he headed to where he planned on meeting Toy Chica for the dance. He got there to see here standing there. He smiled as he saw her.

She was as beautiful as she was every day. Bonnie had been so nervous about asking her to the dance. Whenever he got the courage to ask her to the dance he was too late. He always hated not asking her sooner. He would go alone because he couldn't see himself going with anyone else but her. He had made a point to ask her before Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie did. He had planned on that moment for a while now.

He actually stole an extra slice of pizza just to talk to her about the dance. Of course he had to sneak it passed Chica and she could tell when there was pizza missing when there shouldn't be. Foxy and Bonnie had joked saying that she had pizza senses. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled to him and he smiled back. They waved at each other not taking their eyes off each other.

"You look beautiful," he said.

She blushed. He loved it when she blushes. She rubbed the back of her head. He did the same. This was really awkward but he had a mission and he wasn't to going lose sight of that now. He had come so far now and he couldn't back out now.

"Thanks," she said, "Is that a new tie?"

"Yeah I figured it's time for change ya know."

"It looks nice on you."

"Thanks, should we get going?"

"Yeah."

He held out his arm for her. She blushed and grabbed his arm. They headed for the stage room. He hadn't told anyone his plan and that's what he wanted. He had to do this on his own. In his mind he kept wondering if he was ready for this but he knew that he had to do this now. He finally asked her and now it was the best time to do it.

#

"Hey Foxy," said Freddy.

"Oh Freddy," Foxy replied.

"Some party huh?"

"Yeah, hey have you seen Bon anywhere?"

"No, but he likes to come late."

"Yeah you're right."

The two were chatting off to the side. Foxy had brought Mangle to the dance while Freddy brought Chica. Foxy usually looked for Bonnie to have a chat with him but he hadn't seen him since the dance started. Mangle walked over to them.

"Hey boys," she said.

"Oh hey Mangle," said Freddy.

"Did you find Toy Chica," Foxy asked.

"No," said Mangle, "she didn't come with Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie. I went over there and asked them but they said that someone else asked her to the dance this year."

"Wow, that's a surprise," said Freddy, "she usually comes with either of them. I wonder who asked her this year."

Foxy looked over to the side of the room and his jaw dropped to the floor. He tapped Freddy's shoulder. Freddy and Mangle looked at him. Foxy pointed to the hall on the left. They turned and their jaws hit the floor. Toy Chica and Bonnie came into the room together talking. Toy Chica was holding onto Bonnie's arm as they came in.

"Wait, Bonnie asked her," said Mangle in shock.

"He usually comes alone to these things," said Freddy.

"Wow, shocker," said Foxy.

"I'm so happy for her," said Mangle.

"Huh?"

She looked at Foxy. He called himself Bonnie's best friend. She rolled her eyes at him. Freddy scratched his head. Mangle grabbed Foxy's hand.

"Never mind," she said, "come on Foxy let's dance."

"Okay later Freddy."

"Later you two."

#

"You want some punch," Bonnie asked.

"Sure," Toy Chica replied.

"Great I'll be right back."

He walked over to the punch bowl. Foxy was standing there with a cup of punch in his hand. Mangle had volunteered to help Chica out with setting up the snack table since some of the food was almost gone anyways.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie said.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "hey can I ask you something."

"Sure shoot."

"Since when do you show to this thing with a date? I've asked you why and you said that you would never go to a dance with a girl ever. So why did you come with her?"

"That's a secret," said Bonnie, "if everything goes well tonight; who knows this might happen more offend than you think."

Foxy nearly coughed on his drink. Bonnie would never say that well not before. He looked over at him. Bonnie was busy getting two cups of punch. Foxy saw a look of determination on his face. Foxy knew that he had made up his mind on something. Foxy had known Bonnie since they were kids and he always seen that face when Bonnie was serious about something important. Foxy titled his head to the side.

"What are you talking about bud?"

"Never mind, I'll have to see if this goes well."

"If what goes well?"

"Never mind that was more for myself bud."

He picked up the cups and said that he'll see him later. Foxy waved to him as he walked away. He made his way back to where Toy Chica was. He saw another animatronic talking to her. He felt something boiling inside of his chest. Toy Chica laughed as the animatronic told her a joke. He had come this far now and he could lose everything.

"Hey," he said, "what's up?"

They looked at him. Toy Chica smiled at him. The other animatronic just stared at him. Bonnie glared at him. Toy Chica walked over and took her drink from him. She thanked him before taking a sip. The other animatronic shook his head at Bonnie.

"So who is this," Bonnie asked.

"This is Crow," said Toy Chica, "we were just talking."

"Yeah," said Crow," we were just talking."

"Oh I see," said Bonnie, "Hey there Crow, I'm Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you," said Crow.

They stared at each other. Bonnie could tell that this guy likes Toy Chica. He wasn't about to lose his chance for tonight. Toy Chica smiled at him. She set her empty cup onto the table nearby. She looked at Crow.

"It was nice meeting you," she said.

"Yeah you too," said Crow, "let's do it again some time."

Bonnie squeezed his empty cup in his hand. He really wanted to throw a punch but that would draw on him. He didn't need that right now. He instead squeezed the cup until it was unrecognizable. Toy Chica grabbed his other hand. He looked down at her with as soft look. She gestured to the dance floor. He nodded.

"Let's go," he said, "later Crow."

"Bye it was nice meeting you too Bonnie," said Crow.

They made their way to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to dance slowly staring into each other's eyes. The whole world around them began to fade away like nothingness. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as they danced. Bonnie felt his strength increasing just by staring into her eyes. He felt strong around her and like he could do anything with her.

"That was fun," she said as the music came to an end.

"Hey why don't we go to the roof," he said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay I trust you."

#

"Okay so why did you ask me up here?"

Bonnie walked over and pulled out his guitar from behind a heater. She looked at him. He turned to her. This was the moment he had been waiting for. This was his big chance. There was no point in backing out now.

"I wanted to sing a song if you don't mind," he said.

"Sure," she said, "I like it when you sing. You have an amazing singing voice."

He blushed and began to play. The music flowed through the air. His voice was like honey. Toy Chica stood there listening with a smile on her face. He kept his eyes on her as he sang. He hoped that this could work. The music filled the roof like a waterfall of sound. Toy Chica blushed as he continued to sing.

The song came to an end. Bonnie looked at her. She smiled and clapped her hands. He sighed with relief. So far things were going great and no one else was here to ruing the moment. He placed his guitar down and walked over to her. He took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes. She blushed as she saw emotions in them.

"Toy Chica, there's been I've been I wanted to say for a while now."

"What is it?'

He got down to her level. She looked at him confused. He took a deep breath. He reached up and touched her cheek. She blushed as he touched her.

"When I'm with you; I feel like I can do anything. You make me feel like I'm the strongest animatronic in the world. I want to be by your side all the time. When I see you smile it makes me smile. I love your beautiful smile. The way your eyes get when you are happy makes me feel weak when they shine. You shine through the darkness that is around my heart."

"Oh Bonnie."

"I love you Toy Chica, would you do me the honor and becoming my girlfriend?"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They pulled away and placed their foreheads against each other.

"Yes," she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you."

They kissed again.

#

"Hey Freddy," said Foxy, "Have you seen Bon anywhere?"

"No, I haven't," said Freddy, "maybe he's on the roof."

"I can't find Toy Chica anywhere either," said Mangle.

"Isn't she taking care of the drinks?" Freddy asked

"Well yeah I asked Chica and she said that she hasn't shown up yet and that's not like her," Mangle replied.

"That's definitely not like her," said Foxy, "come on let's go look for them."

They walked around the room and asked the others if they seen them. So far, no one had seen them. Crow had said that he saw them on the dance floor earlier but he hadn't seen them since then. They found Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie talking leaning against a wall.

"Hey guys," said Freddy.

"Hey," they replied.

"Have you seen Bonnie or Toy Chica anywhere," Mangle asked.

"Nope," said Toy Bonnie.

"No sorry," Toy Freddy replied.

"Hey guys," said BB as he and JJ walked over to them.

"Hey kids," said Freddy, "Have you seen Bonnie or Toy Chica?"

"I saw them heading to the roof," said JJ, "a while ago."

"I can understand Bon but Toy Chica," said Foxy.

"Let's go find out," said Mangle, "I have a feeling like there's something going on here."

"Right," said Freddy, "Thanks JJ."

"No problem."

They headed up the roof. Foxy pushed the door opened. He saw two figures in the distance. He walked over and froze in shock as he saw Bonnie and Toy Chica holding each other and kissing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey Freddy, Mangle," he called out, "You got to see this."

They came running over. Foxy pointed over to the couple still kissing. Freddy rubbed eyes thinking that he was seeing things. Mangle held her hands to her chest and smiled. Foxy couldn't get his legs to move forward from shock.

"Holy crap Bon," he said, "who knew you had it in you."

"Let's go," said Mangle, "they need some privately."

"Yeah you're right," said Freddy.

"Okay," said Foxy.

They turned to walk away. Foxy looked over his shoulder at them and smiled He knew that Bonnie likes Toy Chica. He never excepted him to act on it though. Bonnie wasn't the one for letting his feelings show but it was different with Toy Chica it seemed.

"Way a go Bon," he said, "I knew that you could do it."

"Foxy come on," Mangle called.

"Coming princess," he called back walking toward them.

#

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. They smiled. She placed her head on his shoulder. Bonnie looked up at the sky.

"It sure is beautiful tonight," she said looking up.

"Yeah," he replied, "but not as beautiful as you."

She giggled and kissed him again. He kissed her back. She loved this; finally he was hers and hers alone. No one else could have him.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Eight thirty," he replied.

She perked up. Chica would kill her for not showing up when she said that she would. Bonnie looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised to take care of the drinks," she said, "Chica will be pissed if I don't go."

She was going to took off when he grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. He stared into her eyes.

"Bonnie please I need to go."

"Can't you stay just a little longer," he asked.

"I would love that but I promised Chica that…"

He pulled her into his arms. She fell into his chest. She blushed. He held her there not letting go. She looked up at him.

"Stay please," he said, "I want you all myself right now."

"Bonnie," she said, "I want to believe me but I just promised Chica…."

He reached over to a radio he had set up earlier and pressed play. She began to laugh as her favorite song came on.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

She giggled. He knew how to make her stay. He was so romantic. What would one little do? She loves this man and that was all that matters. She took his hand.

"You're such a romantic," she said.

"I love you," he said, "I would do anything if that means I can make you happy."

"You don't need to do much for that," she said as they danced.

"What do you mean?"

"Just being with you makes me very happy."

"I'm glad to hear it."

They kissed again. The moonlight shined down onto them as they danced. They were bathing in the moon's glow as they embraced each other.

 _I love Toy Chica. I would do anything for her. I want to spend forever with her. I will do anything to make sure that happens. I love my angel._

#

The end.


End file.
